FORD: Face the Raven
by HyperDan2000
Summary: Years after a malfunctioning animatronic is stolen, Fazbear Entertainment commisions Ben's Tech to create a new animatronic called Ally.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Darkness roams the land, nowhere else this dark. Abandoned for so many years and then coming back when the time demands it. Creaky doors, wooden floors. Open windows. Listen to the sound that infects the streets, where most birds sing, but others lay rest. The voice of the voiceless looms around. Forever waiting, forever dark.

Old machines, slow engines. Forgotten in an instant. Creating happiness for all, slowly dying out. Another chance is all they want. Their future seems daunt. Running out of time, all hope is lost. The last time they were used they all got tossed.

The future is closer, approaching still. Nearer it comes, nearer it stays. When the time is right, it will expand. Across the river, through the seas. Going through everything for all to see. Their playground is our world. Destroying it bit by bit. Now it is time for change. Close your eyes. Wake up, and face the raven.

"Move in, quickly!" Thump. "Check the hallways, look everywhere, we need to find it!" Thump. The roar of the boots that smash when they collide with the force of wooden planks covering the floor. "Flashlights on. Be fast, we cannot get caught." Running in the slim, narrow corridors, searching far and wide. Doors slamming open. The whistle of the wind can be heard in the background. People left and right. Looking desperately. Eagerly hoping they will get what they need.

"Mr Serrano, why do you need to find this… thing?"

"Good question, officer. This "thing" you are talking about will save many lives. Doing this is a means of protection. We cannot allow it to go public, otherwise it will endanger everyone." He talked in a demanding and serious voice. He would do whatever it takes to get the job done, for better, or for worse. Mr Serrano is an FBI investigator and officer. He always wore a black cap, with a white turtleneck. Gravel coat and black jeans. Always undercover. Never stopping to protect the people of his city. "How old are you Mr Young?"

"Thirty-two, sir."

"Would you rather have a dangerous robot machine killing everyone or have it in safe keeping where it won't harm anyone."

"Have it in safe keeping where it won't harm anyone."

"Good. Now that answers your question-"

"We found it!" yelled one of the police officers. Sharply, Serrano turns around and walks over to the bright light, where many flashlights are being pointed inside a room.

"Get it back to the workshop as fast as you can!" Hordes of police men running towards the exit, while others are busy trying to get it into the back of a truck. Serrano is walking out of the door into the pitch-black sight of the city with only streetlamps lighting up the roads. His phone starts vibrating. Grabbing it out of his pocket, he rapidly looks at the message. "Did you find it?" Assuring himself of the answer, he speedily taps the answer with his fingers and sends it.

He worryingly looks around and walks to the car. "What did you find?" Mr Young quickly asked, as he was never told what he was looking for.

"An animatronic from Freddy Fazbear's. It's called Bonnie. We stole it."

"Why did you steal it?" Young eagerly asked.

"Technically we didn't steal it; we just took it without Fazbear Entertainment's knowledge so that we could protect others."

"Wouldn't they find out?"

"Eventually, but at this time, they won't. So don't worry about it, alright? Now go back and help the others. I'll talk to you later in my office."

Serrano went into his car and drove back home and went to bed. He was worried that William Afton would find out and tell the police it had been stolen. Which would get him into trouble.

His phone vibrated but he was fast asleep and didn't notice. There was a message from Young. It simply said "They have another one called Ally".


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Chicago News Network is proud to announce that Fazbear Entertainment is opening its' all new restaurant. Featuring all new animatronic Ally the Alligator! Visit it on New Orman Street today! Open 7 days a week."

Children persuading their parents to go to the new restaurant and meet the all new alligator. The alligator was a new design, which had never been seen before. There had been many other animals, such as a bear, a fox and a cat, but they had been done before, so Ben thought of something original, some that had never been done before, and so became the character of Ally.

Ben's Tech was the company that made animatronics for Fazbear Entertainment. Creating the likes of Fredbear, The Puppet, Golden Bonnie and now Ally.

Ally was created by Daniel Ford. Ford is the head-technician for Ben's Tech, responsible for wiring and making the alligator work properly. Ally is green, with blue eyes. Originally he was going to have a voice, but Ford ran into technical difficulties getting him to work, so he never had a voice.

When Ben put the original concept up for Ally, the owner of Fazbear Entertainment (William Afton) rejected it. The design was a pig called Porkie. William said the idea wouldn't attract kids as kids don't really like pigs. So Ben created a new design, which in the end, got approved by William. Ford was name head of production and it took 1 year to make Ally.

Outside of the restaurant it felt like a birthday party. It said on the front "GRAND OPENING" with lots of colourful balloons on the outside. Ally was on the stage with a microphone and waving to people as they came in. Everything had been forgotten. The terrible things that had happened at the pizzeria were wiped from everyone's memories. No murders, no bite. However, there was one thing that remained. Bonnie. Bonnie was one of the original animatronics made by Fazbear Entertainment. He was around before Ford was hired. He originally started as Spring-bonnie and eventually was changed into Bonnie. A purple bunny with a red tie, who was the guitarist in a band with Freddy Fazbear and Chica the Chicken. They were all scrapped after a horrible incident which caused them to malfunction and be put into storage. Bonnie was taken away by the FBI, without Fazbear Entertainment being told about it, and thus, being stolen.

Serrano had been working in the office that day. Sorting out files ready for his next task. He then heard his phone vibrate and looked at it. One unread message. He opened it and looked at the message. "They have another one called Ally". He got worried. He got out of his chair as quickly as possible and grabbed his coat and ran out of the building and got into his car. He parked near the location of the restaurant but made sure he wouldn't be seen. He looked around and saw the front of the restaurant. He looked at it and thought about going in. So he did. He walked in and he was welcomed by Ally waving at him. He was then stopped by a security guard asking for who he was. He flipped up his badge and said "FBI official business" and kept walking. He saw party hats on the tables and decorations everywhere celebrating the opening of the new location. Someone walked up to him. "Hello. I'm William Afton, owner of Fazbear Entertainment. I hope you're enjoying the show!" Serrano quickly responded.

"Thomas Serrano. On official FBI business. I want to talk to you about your new animatronic."

"Sure thing. Come into my office and we'll discuss it." He followed Afton into his office, surrounded by notes and magazine articles featuring the many locations and news about Fazbear Entertainment. He sat down and bent forward, putting his hands on the desk and looking William dead in the eye.

"You know this animatronic could potentially be dangerous, right? Remember what happened last time we had an animatronic? Or maybe the time before that? One boy was injured and one was killed. Think about what you're doing, Afton."

"Ally is completely safe Mr Serrano. My head-technician did extra security checks before the opening. He will be fine and won't harm anyone. Good day" Afton walked out of the office. Serrano looked behind and through the window to see him at the door greeting parents and children into the restaurant. This was his chance to snoop around the office. He opened one of the drawers behind the desk to see notes saying "be discreet, kill if necessary". Serrano was shocked. He quickly ran out of the office and outside, hearing Afton in the distance saying "Come in kids, it will be a fun time for sure!"


End file.
